


To The Shoreline

by CoralNeyd



Category: The Witcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, My First Fanfic, Pain of Salvation, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralNeyd/pseuds/CoralNeyd
Summary: This story is about a dream that Geralt have and it takes place before the events of “The Last Wish”, and before Geralt meets a certain sorceress. It is based on a music called To The Shoreline, by Pain of Salvation





	To The Shoreline

**Author's Note:**

> This short one shot story is about a dream that Geralt have and it takes place before the events of “The Last Wish”, and before Geralt meets a certain sorceress. It is based on a music called To The Shoreline, by Pain of Salvation, I tried to put as much verses of the song as I could in this. This is my first ever fanfiction try (and English is not my first language), so please be kind on the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

You know the way you simple knows something when you dream? The moment the dream starts and you know details that haven’t took place in the dream and it doesn’t make sense in real life? It was like that that Geralt knew that he was on a party somewhere in Skellige. He was talking to a raven locks woman, with beautiful violet eyes, who appeared to be far from sane, and also felt that he was also far from sober. The details of that conversation weren’t important to the dream, so it was not registered.  
Suddenly the woman takes Geralt’s hand and pulls he away. She leads him down to the shoreline “why is she’s leading me down to the sea?” he thinks when he realizes she’s pulling him to the water. 

“Love, you know that I can make you stronger” she whispers to him “Love you know that I can you braver”

That moment he knew that she was telling the truth, and unlike the feeling of knowing things in dreams, he actually knew that there was truth in what she said, and, instead of answering her verbally, he took her face in his hand and placed a delicate and tender kiss in her mouth. She embraced him and they stood there in the water for a while, the sea air engulfing them, lilac and gooseberries inebriating the witcher’s senses, making everything disappear.

“But there's one thing that you must remember: that I am too far gone for you to save”

Confused by the last phrase, Geralt pulled her away from his body to look at her.

“What does that even mean?” he asked her with his monotonous, low voice “save you from what? Or from who?”

As the woman didn’t answer him, he was starting to feel something that he wasn’t sure what it was. Anxiety? Angst? Sorrow? All of them? She walked off the water and sat down, he watched sand through her fingers, and as the night slips away he lay down with her in the sand. 

“what’s your name? You never told me you name” 

She smiles at him sadly and says nothing, giving him her body, but refusing to tell her name. They gave in to each other for a long time and as they lay naked on the beach, too close to break away, she repeats her words:

“Love, you know that I can make you stronger, love you know that I can you braver. But there's one thing that you MUST remember: that I am too far gone for you to save”

The dream was starting to fade away, and as it did Geralt was starting to get mad, he knew that, he knew that she will make him stronger, he knew that she will make him see and even feel younger. What he didn’t knew, apart from her name, was what more she’d to him.

He woke up before dawn with a strange feeling about the dream he had, he felt it was important, that the woman with violet eyes and raven curls was someone important to him. He looked at Dandelion sleeping beside him, and thought that it would be nice if he didn’t screw up with the fishing lines next day, he was really starving. Geralt slept again, and as he did, the dream became to fade even more from his memory and at morning he didn’t even remembered about it, though somehow he kept smelling lilac and gooseberries and had absolutely no idea why.


End file.
